


【赫海】深層映射

by Nuitonight



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: 用一個人的屈辱換所有人的自由，你敢不敢要？
Relationships: LeeHyukjae/Lee Donghae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【赫海】深層映射

**Author's Note:**

> ※舊坑完填  
> ※沒有什麼浪漫唯美，它不好笑。  
> ※BGM : M18K - Love & Destroy世界觀衍伸的二創故事。

**我永遠不會忘記，在第８６街區，在風聲喧囂和滾滾黃塵裡看見的那雙眼睛，那雙眼睛裡映射著的，是光，本該絕緣卻從黑暗裡竄生的光。**

－－這裡是代號９８３７１０２２，收到請回覆，Over。

答答、答，是集體模式，我拿起對講機，按下回覆燈號，並收取指令。

作戰綱領在隊長的指導下都已明瞭，距離目標只差最後幾步。當下，我腦袋環生的，是名為自由的寶藏，會成功的，雖然過於理想，但所有反抗軍都能生還就好了呢。

我們的自由，我們的國度，就在眼前，只要能踩著領主的首級就能前進。

深夜，聽聞該季沙塵暴就要來臨，大家紛紛收拾帳篷，逐漸搬向地下基地。遠遠的，距離模糊的國境線上，有個少年坐在廢棄堆積的消波塊上。就算是休戰期間也太危險了，潛伏兵是不懂休息的。

我走近一看，是個俊美的少年，一雙眼炯炯有神，穿著破舊的短衫，赤著腳，沒有一點防護裝備，護目鏡像裝飾品一樣地被他掛在脖子上。

「喂！大家在撤退了…」

他轉過頭看我，可能是有些生氣的樣子，迅速地比了個噤聲的手勢。不知怎麼地，我也站在那好一陣子，風越刮越強，我還是忍不住。

「若有人跨越國境，是再也回不來的，你別等了。」

他搖搖頭。

「我在等雨，沙塵暴後會下場大雨，而且、」

他並沒有看我，只是停頓了一下，又繼續方才他打斷的話。

「你好像搞錯了，對我而言，國境線沒有這麼可怕。」

我心想，這男孩可能患有精神疾病，說的東西還能對上也是挺神奇的，但還是拍拍他的肩膀。

「你先下來，跟我回避難所等吧。」

「為什麼？」

風沙已經削弱視線，不能再跟他廢話，於是我一把將他抱下來。

「因為危險，少年、跟我走。」

「喂、你！我為什麼要…」

「跟我走。」

我不得不板起臉，像平常嚇唬街區上的小孩那樣，替他戴起護目鏡，然後牽起他的手。

「好。」

一路上都牽著他走，腦海時不時還是會回放剛剛他那雙骨碌碌的眼睛，不知道讓他竄出眼淚的是風沙，還是我嚴肅的表情。

不一會，沙塵暴便追著我們過來，我不想廢話，背起他就趕緊跑向避難所入口。若再聽他廢話幾句，我們都得死在那裡。

「你的名字？」

「東海。」

「你的家人呢？」

他搖搖頭，然後扯著我的手，我不懂他的意思，於是再問了一次。

「家人去哪了？」

「我沒有家人，你好囉嗦，我都把名字告訴你了，你應該也要告訴我吧？」

反抗軍不能道其姓名，我得想個好名字，說實在，除了代號和上級知道的本名，我從沒想過會有這種情況。

「銀赫，我叫銀赫，你先跟著我走吧。」

他點點頭，露出一個靦腆而無害的微笑，就跟在我後頭，靜靜地走。代號們若是看到這男孩，不知道會不會把我給掐死，嚴格說起來，東海這樣的人應該被歸在那群沒有姓名、無家可歸的孩子裡。

果不其然，０７０１看到東海的表情就像見到鬼一樣。

「呃、先不要罵我，反正他就是一個差點被沙塵暴吞噬的小鬼。」

「啊、我才不是小鬼呢！我是東海啊！哦！」

「你又撿了什麼垃圾回來嗎？」

「不是啊，哥、你看，他是人啊、是人。」

７１０先是瞪了我一眼就轉頭過去安撫不說話的７０１。

「我是不是長得很討人厭啊…」

東海微微皺起眉，眼睛忽然就冒出水光，哇一聲地就哭了出來，全寢裡的代號們都在看我。

「不是啊！真不是我，東海你別哭，我帶你去洗澡，你全身都髒了。」

實話說，根本是我多想，代號們都挺喜歡東海的，甚至當初看見東海斥責般地瞪了我幾眼的７０１還常常跟東海說悄悄話，這應該叫什麼？閨蜜？噢、不不，一大群男人閨什麼蜜。

他看起來也挺習慣的，被代號們輪流寵著的孩子蹦蹦跳跳朝我走來，我問他：「剛剛利特哥跟你說什麼？」

為預防情報爆露，我讓代號們都取上別名。

東海看似困擾地搖搖頭，不肯告訴我。看、這是閨蜜沒錯吧？

監控系統顯示沙塵暴已經過了，而外頭竟像東海說的那樣，下起一場傾盆大雨，這幾乎是不可能的事。

但、這樣的天氣，足夠我們進行下一場行動。

轉過身，人卻不見蹤影。

「喂、東海呢？」

找到東海的時候，人正站在距離入口不遠的街區前淋雨。

「喂、你怎麼淋著雨？」

當我一把拉過東海，他忽然整個人癱軟在我懷裡抽蓄。

「你怎麼了？」

腦海閃過不好的念頭，神經毒素？

「小毛病，淋過雨就好了…」

我趕緊將他一把抱起，帶回避難所。

「藝聲哥，你快看看是不是神經毒素導致的中毒…」

８２４先是觀察眼部反應，身體抽蓄的狀況，心跳、脈搏，最後搖搖頭。

「什麼意思？」

我捏住８２４的手臂，急切想得知他搖頭是否認方才我說的狀況還是東海已經沒救了。

「你冷靜，是中毒沒錯，但不是神經毒素。」

他向我投以一個複雜的眼色，把我拉離東海好幾米遠才停了下來，欲言又止。

「你快說啊、」

「是發情毒，領主部下常用的手法之一，但很奇怪，照理說他不該出現在這裡…也不確定他中的是一次性的還是成癮性的。」

「那有藥解嗎？」

「我手邊自然是不可能有，但有配方，要等…」

「他會死嗎？」

「不會，但是…」

８２４將一雙小手圍成一個圈，貼在我耳邊說了些讓人難以置信的話。

「他肯定是清楚，才會跑去淋雨，以減輕症狀帶來的痛苦。」

「呃、自己…那個…沒有用嗎？」

「你覺得呢？」

天知道，８２４看我的眼神彷彿在對我說：你這白癡。

「他是你帶回來的人，你自己應該要有說服他的心理準備，在藥完成以前，你知道要怎麼做。」

８２４的食指按著我的胸口，一遍又一遍的，把話給說完。這必須是我的事，不容置疑。

走向防音室的過程是煎熬的、難耐的，懷裡的孩子滲出了不少冷汗，我只得一再的低下頭，親吻他的頭頂並拂去他面容多餘的汗水。

將東海輕放在備好的墊子上的瞬間，腦海閃過很多疑問，我有好多話想問他，但面前男孩恍惚的神情像是一再地提醒著我，現在不是時候。我知道、我當然知道。

突然地，我感受到胯間起了反應。

他打上來的鼻息，像一陣狂風暴雨。

事後，我慢慢退出東海的身體，滿懷歉疚。慢慢地，他的情緒沒有如過程中那樣一般難受。

「對不起。」

不斷道歉、不斷地，鼻間漸漸酸脹，眼淚像是泉水要湧出一樣，它開始不聽話。

「沒關係、真的沒關係，反正…」

我凝視著東海湛藍而深邃的雙眼，他的表情只稍稍變了一下，然後又回到甜蜜的笑臉。

「沒什麼，總之、別說對不起，至少我們彼此都快樂，不好嗎？」

終於，我同大夢初醒的罪犯，罪惡感混著意識不斷地擊打著腦門，像是在揶揄我的良知：我們都身不由己，所以、道歉沒有用。

待他終於坐起身，我只得摸摸他的頭，輕聲告訴他：「我帶你去洗澡。」

「不再一次嗎？」

東海突然翻過身，坐在我的跨上這麼問。

「熱潮還沒退嗎？」

比起緊張，一湧而上的是害怕，怕的是再度破開他純真的身體，侵害他的心，他的一切。他表現的很淡然，比我鎮定許多，宛如我才是被侵入的那個少年一般。

「不是，我好像太習慣領主對我這麼做了…」

懊惱？那是你該懊惱的事嗎？

「你告訴我，領主總是對你這麼做嗎？」

他點點頭。

「東海、別怕，以後不會再有人這麼對你了。」

我坐起身，將他環抱，他才終於哭了起來。

如此沉痛的國境內，我仍想保護東海，縱使我更像個幫兇。

總會有那麼幾天，李東海行蹤成謎，到處都找不著。當他再次出現，通常是某個我剛睡醒的白日，問他什麼，他都不說。看著東海身上日漸增添的傷口，我心裡忽然有了底。

為什麼？

東海的話越來越少，不變的是他的笑容和淚水。他照常生活、依然進食，仍光著腳丫子，成天期盼著豐沛的雨水朝他降臨，看似天真無邪的模樣。

然而，他的陰影都被藏在那參差不一的瘡痂，漆黑而隱密。

那、我呢？我是不是也被藏在其中一道破口裡，使他痛不欲生？

之後，我連作了為期七日的噩夢，不長不短。我時常驚醒，像是只為了檢查東海是否仍睡在身旁。

患得患失的情緒就這樣在心底烙下了印子，我沒能從中分析出真理。更可笑的是，我從沒問過他為什麼能在國境之間來去自如，也許是雙純真無邪的雙眸徹底蒙蔽了理智，我不願再去思考，更不願他再離開這裡。

正確來說，我是在作夢的第一天抓到想要偷偷外出的孩子。

那是個有著皎潔月亮的夜晚，黑暗中，我聽見很細碎的聲響，細碎的聲響逐漸擴大，把我給弄醒了。密密的縫裡，我確實看見了奔逃的影子，那絕對是東海沒錯。我想抓住他，卻沒能使得上力，就這樣墜入了無盡的夢靨裡。

最後的意識裡，我唯一僅有的記憶只剩下他那句輕柔的話，像張偌大的網，將我緊緊包圍。

『赫宰哥哥、好好睡哦，我很快就會回到你身邊。』

再醒來，８２４告訴我，東海在我水杯裡下了藥。

我不知道應該怪罪東海還是該怪罪自己的不慎，也不知道在這艱困的日子裡，能否再見到他，還能活著回來嗎？還能再見嗎？

１５日後的那個晚上，東海乘著風沙來到我的夢裡，輕聲告訴我：『別去、別去。』

怎麼可能不去，現在的我多了一份任務：不求毫髮無傷，只求活著帶你回來。

聽說計畫提前了。

第三波沙塵暴來得猛急、去得也快。大夥各自在國境線散開，我和７０１兵分兩路，他往軍營，我往領主的堡壘移動。

風裡還摻著沙粒，僅隔著一面紗，濃厚的鐵銹味忽然滲入我的面具內，風聲驟減，先是大口的喘息聲，接著進入我眼中的是東海，他坐在領主身上，手握在插在領主胸口的刃器上，滿臉濺著血。雖然視線昏暗，但我知道，那只能是血。 我丟下武器、掀開紗簾，奔了進去。

那把刀硬生生被拔起，東海茫然地看向我，眼神帶著恐慌。我拔下面具，丟了武器，舉起雙手。

「東海，別怕，是我。」

「我、我成功了…」

東海的聲音帶著啞和顫抖，我一個箭步過去丟掉他手上的刀，遮住那一雙星塵大眼，將他攬入懷裡。

「沒事了，沒事了，再也不會有人傷害你了…」

煙花在高空錯落、綻放，象徵著國度勝利，意味著不會再有人受到領主脅迫，在這片土地下，再也沒有國境線，而人人皆自由。

那個摻雜著歡笑與淚水的夜晚，東海帶著滿身的血消失無蹤，沒有人知道他去了哪裡。

事後７０１才告訴我，東海就是組織派去的臥底，他心甘情願染上發情毒，不顧屢次情潮帶來的痛苦，重複嘗到了當初投落在妹妹東順身上的痛和恥辱，只為報仇。

表揚會辦得浮誇而盛大，卻只是單純過個場，像場活生生的笑話，表揚人不知去向，如殉職一般，從此缺席。我只是想著，像這樣佈滿恥辱、用盡尊嚴換來的表揚會，還好他不在場，這場宴席，東海一輩子都不會需要。

**我永遠不會忘記那雙閃著光的眼睛，那是求助者在絕望黑暗中發出的一絲求救訊號，唯一僅有。**

**Author's Note:**

> 結尾一開始就想好了，但拖了很久，因為不知道要走什麼樣的END，但果然還是這樣最好 吧 應該啦。  
> 歡迎用AO3留言功能或小盒子聊天。  
> https://peing.net/zh-TW/nuitonight  
> 給個kudos表已讀也是可以的。


End file.
